dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Infamous Smog
Infamous Smog ( ) also known as "Smoke Lord damnation" is a powerful supportive and offensive sacred gear. Infamous smog possesses the soul of the Fire Arch Demon Lord '''Adramelech '''a demon who during the Original Great War commanded over fifty legions, he is also the father of the current Flame King of the Demon Council. Infamous Smog being a powerful supportive and offensive sacred gear possesses a ability that can be dangerous to both the wielder and those around them, the ability to manipulate, absorb, and create smoke. Summary Infamous Smog is one of the few sacred gears known as a "demon lord gear" because it possesses the soul of the Arch Demon Lord Adramelech who died at the hands of Zekram Bael himself. Adramelech was a arrogant demon lord who wanted to take over the Underworld and Demon World with his wife Ravana, another powerful fire demon at his side. The two commanded over fifty legions and would lead attacks on both the Underworld and the Demon World. During a battle in the Underworld, Ravana was killed by the fallen angel who possessed the sacred gear Chaos Gear. This at the time being unheard of caused Adramelech to have a psychotic break due to not understanding how something like this was possible, during his psychotic break Zekram Bael slayed him with the power of destruction, evaporating his entire body, God then sealed his soul inside a sacred gear before he could regenerate. Because of this, Adramelech is shown to be bitter, hateful, cold, angry that his wife's death, insane, and nasty towards his possessors not caring if they live or die. Some possessors of this sacred gear even state they can hear a voice telling them to "burn away everything" from this sacred gear. Due to this sacred gear being difficult to control, partly due to the demon lord sealed inside of it, a lot of wielders activate it as a infant and due to lack of control over it they end up killing themselves by the smoke, another common occurrence is teenagers accidentally blowing themselves or those around them up because of the gas this sacred gear creates. Because of these two things being so common with this sacred gear it has gained the name "Youth Killer". Appearance Infamous Smog takes the appearance of a silver pendant in the shape of a sword. The wielders typically wear it around their neck using some form of lace, most commonly a silver chain to match the pendant. The second form of this sacred gear is a giant, heavy pillar stationed on the ground. Abilities Due to possessing the soul of the famous Arch Fire Demon Lord, Infamous Smog possesses the ability to manipulate,absorb, and create smoke/gas. The smoke/gas this sacred gear can create varies in properties and abilities with some of the gases this sacred gear create being poisonous that can kill the wielder if they inhale too much, being able to create thick black smoke that can be used for cover, others being sleeping gas, paralyzing gas, even combustible gas. The wielder can also absorb gas from other sources (for example cars, planes/jets, or power plants) in order to increase their own power and stamina temporarily. The wielder is also capable of creating animals made of smoke out of this sacred gear, for example being able to create a dragon entirely made of poisonous smoke. Infamous smog also allows one to turn their body into smoke and regenerate using a nearby smoke source. Infamous Smog (second form) The second form of this sacred gear possesses all the abilities of the first form adding the ability to absorb attacks using smoke acting as a form of defense, the absorbed attacks can then be redirected using the smoke/gas but will also have added fire damage combined with the power of the initial attack. Drawbacks It is impossible to have total control the smoke/gas once the wielder releases it into the air meaning it's possible for them to be killed by their own poisonous gases. Creating smoke also consumes the wielder's stamina. The wielder must also have a general idea of the gas they are trying to create. And last, the wielder is forced to endure the nasty and spiteful voice of the Demon Lord who lives inside the sacred gear. The drawback of the second form is the wielder is forced to stay in at least fifteen feet of this sacred gear (being forcibly pulled back if they try to move more) they will be unable to change locations because the sacred gear form is too heavy to move even for a rook like Koneko. Trivia * The abilities of this sacred gear were unintentionally taken from the infamous series (where I got the name from). * The initial form of this sacred gear is the image of Gray Fullbuster's necklace from the Fairy Tail series. * This is the first demon gear I ever thought of * The second form abilities is also unintentionally based off of the Abbadon family Power of Hole although I added the extra fire damage part. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears